gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Wrestling Series
Wrestling Series (Japanese: レスリングシリーズ Hepburn: Resuringu Shirizu), primarily used for Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling (ガチムチパンツレスリング Gatimuti Pantsu Resuringu; GPW) videos, is a Niconico tag referring to overseas (to the Japanese) films that feature adults and adult filmography. The tag was first created in part thanks to American Gay Wrestling (アメリカンゲイレスリング; アメゲイ Amegay) on April 26, 2007. Overview 。]] The origin (or movement) of the tag began when a user in a "Nico Nico Animation Support" thread on the 2channel YouTube board, made a ranking of gay wrestling videos as dated around the end of August of 2007. Initially the gay wrestling videos were used as a tool of harassment via bait-and-switch (attract a lot of viewers then swiftly subvert expectations) videos; par for the course of the time period. However, the rich enjoyment taken from the gay wrestling videos was increasing, was discovered to have amazing soramimi (common in several neighboring Niconico fandoms such as Inmu, Futae no Kiwami, etc.) or mondegreen, and the sound of spanking were amazing materials used for MAD videos. To date, a large majority and number of MAD videos have been created, with a wide variety of variations (such as the combining of two fandoms like THE GACHIMUCHIM@STER, ガチムチM@Ster). In addition to all of this, Wrestling Series MADs boasts the highest quality and scale in Niconico due to fans getting into the fandom. The videos of the Wrestling Series have become increasingly popular due to the authentic fanmade festivals such as Gay Year's Eve, Valentine's Gay, and White Gay and about 9 out of the top 300 rankings on July 14, 2008, were focused on Aniki's birthday; making his birthday, among the other characters' birthdays, another tradition. Tag Videos from the Wrestling Series are often tagged as Philosophy and Forest Fairy. Also, tags that arrange the nouns and quotes that appear in the source material of the gay wrestling videos, in the specific manner of gay material, low-life material, and Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling material are often made and have gained popularity. There are many tag craftsmen. Examples * Soramimi quote tags like Yugamineena, Shinnippori, "You have good eyes, cactus.", "Thank you, Kiyoshi-san...", "Let me go, Jonouchi...". * Outside fandom Niconico tags (to be converted to in-joke or soramimi tags) like Metal Gear Solid and the Touhou Project. * Character pseudonyms. Grand Encyclopedia (to be made soon) Like the tags, the encyclopedia (the Japanese encyclopedia of Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling) is also attracting a lot of attention as a feature of the Wrestling Series. You can find and see many excellent articles from the "List of Items related to Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling" (ガチムチパンツレスリング関連項目一覧) page (Example given: Adam and Adam アダムとアダム) Related Videos : Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling - September 30, 2007 : Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: 2nd bout - October 20, 2007 : Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: 3rd bout - October 21, 2007 : Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling: 4th bout - July 13, 2011 : Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling - Underwater Edition - December 30, 2008 : Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling SPECIAL Unreleased Edition - July 18, 2008 : Pants Wrestling Aniki: 1st and 2nd bouts Cutscene Collection - May 19, 2009 : Authentic Gachimuchi Dark Pants Wrestling - September 04, 2009 Supplementary material sm2246846 - Pants Wrestling Aniki Motorcycle Edition - February 06, 2008 The bike on which Aniki is riding in the video above from the film The Big One in California, "Road King" is one of the models representing Harley-Davidson in the United States. Rumors of Aniki's bike sprung up. The current new car is a luxury motorcycle that costs about 2.5 million yen (250万円) in Japanese currency; the equivalent of $22,839 USD. The windshield attached to the motorcycle was removed to give Aniki more breathing room to see while driving it. Aniki had also customized the motorcycle by giving it a leather case under its front lights. Related My List : Prince of Liam's Pants Wrestling Aniki : Yume o Arigato's Aniki Related items * Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Related Items List. * Gon-san. * Muchimuchi SUMO Series. * Bear Series. * XX Series tags list. * 7/14 is Aniki's Birthday. * American Gay Wrestling. See also * Gachimuchi * Danny Lee * Duncan Mills * T.J. Cummings * Brian Maxon External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Authentic Japanese Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling summary Wiki * Authentic Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling video article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) Category:Real World articles Category:Wrestling Series Category:Memes